Mega Construx S-34 Ravensteel Sparrow
The Mega Construx S-34 Ravensteel Sparrow set was released in late 2017 as part of the Mega Construx Destiny line. Overview This set was the first and only set in the Mega Construx Destiny line to have exclusivity to Gamestop, and primarily features the S-34 Ravensteel Sparrow build. It also features two micro action figures, a Dead Orbit-themed Warlock (The same micro action figure as seen in the Mega Construx Samsara Warlock Armory set), and a House of Kings styled Fallen Captain, the latter of which is based on the in-game enemy Vekis, King Baron. As far as weaponry goes, this set features the Dead Orbit Shotgun Patch-A, as well as a pair of Fallen Shock Blades. This set also features an Orb of Light accessory and two white terrain pieces. Packaging The packaging to this set features a digital action shot of the Warlock on the Ravensteel Sparrow wielding Light against the King Baron somewhere in Old Russia. The box also sports Mega Construx branding, and a Gamestop sticker declaring the set's exclusivity, as well as the usual information, such as the set's name, part count, set ID, etcetera. Present on the front of the box is also a graphic of Earth, as seen in-game. The back of the box includes an additional image of the set, and on top of this, it displays a headshot of the included Warlock, as well as graphics of the included weaponry. Next to both the Patch-A Shotgun and the Fallen Shock Blades are images of themselves as if they were in an inventory in-game, the Patch-A being of Legendary rarity, and the Blades Basic in rarity, as well as graphics indicating perks from the game. The Patch-A's listed perks consist of Solar damage, Crowd Control, and Rangefinder, while the Shock Blades include Arc damage and Infusion. Lower on the back, the box features advertisements for other Mega Construx Destiny sets. It displays the Dead Orbit Hunter Armory, the Future War Cult Titan Armory, the Goliath Tank Strike set, and the Aspect of Glass set. Features Characters This set features a Warlock micro action figure, a Fallen Captain micro action figure, and a Ghost. Vekis, King Baron|Construx S-34 Ravensteel 3|Exclusive to this set.}} Weapons This set features a Shotgun and a pair of Fallen Shock Blades. Patch-A]]|Construx S-34 Ravensteel 11|top=yes|Exclusive to this set.}} Armor This set features an armor set not specifically representative of one from in-game. Other This set also features an Orb of Light. Official Description Instructions The following is a link to a .PDF file of the instructions to this set on the wiki. Construx S-34 Ravensteel Sparrow Instructions.pdf|S-34 Ravensteel Sparrow Instructions Gallery Construx S-34 Ravensteel Sparrow 1.jpg Construx S-34 Ravensteel 2.jpg Construx S-34 Ravensteel 3.jpg Construx S-34 Ravensteel 4.jpg Construx S-34 Ravensteel 5.jpg Construx S-34 Ravensteel 6.jpg Construx S-34 Ravensteel 7.jpg Construx S-34 Ravensteel 8.jpg Construx S-34 Ravensteel 9.jpg Construx S-34 Ravensteel 10.jpg Construx S-34 Ravensteel 11.jpg Construx S-34 Ravensteel 12.jpg Construx S-34 Ravensteel 13.jpg Construx S-34 Ravensteel 14.jpg External Links * Mega Brands Official Website - Mega Construx S-34 Ravensteel Sparrow Category:Mega Construx Exclusives Category:Sparrow